Kurt's Song
by GleekCow13
Summary: The title comes from Blink-182's song 'Adam's Song'. Kurt's struggling with life, his sexuality, his friends, his family, and a new boy he meets in a different school. With one more year of high school left. One question keeps coming up. Will he make it?
1. Chapter 1

**Kurt's Song**

**Chapter 1 ~**

**AN: This story is based on thoughts, and actions that are from my personal life. Of course I had to change some stuff to make it fit Kurt's life. I'm hoping by writing this story that it will help get some of my emotions out. I really hope you enjoy this story and I promise that by next week I will have a new chapter of AMPOY up. I want to know if I should continue this story so please review. Happy reading. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, or any of its characters. All rights go to the brilliant man Ryan Murphy. **

I woke up, startled by my alarm. It's always the same way every morning. I rub the sleep out of my eyes, and stretch my arms over my head. Any minute now dad will be yelling up the stairs, telling me to get up. I slowly get up and head into the bathroom. After doing my business, I run a Stridex pad over my face. I turn on the tap and put my toothbrush under it. After rinsing my mouth out, I finally look at my reflection staring back at me.

We both have bags under our eyes, and our faces are starting to break out. If that other side of the mirror is an alternate universe, I know he has a better life then me. He has the bags under his eyes and the blemishes because of late study sessions, guaranteeing him the spot at the top of his class. Not because of his nightmares coming back and barely being able to lay down on his back. The other Kurt would also not become lazy on his appearance, he would be popular, and not hated for his sexuality. He wouldn't be thrown into dumpsters, and shoved into lockers.

He probably still has his mother. Most importantly he would be loved. I shake my head, pushing away the thoughts of a better life that I know I can never have. I hold back the tears that my eyes always seem to be filled with now. It's the only emotion I can still feel. Maybe all of my other emotions disintegrated into thin air. Or perhaps they were given to someone else who deserved them. It doesn't really matter to me. I've learned how to cover up how I really feel. Nobody seems to notice though. I guess no ones able to break down the wall I've put up. If they only knew that every morning I plaster on a smile, and pretend my life is the best.

What they all don't know is every time I get a minute alone, I start to cry. They don't know how many scars and bruises line my body. They don't know how much crap I take everyday. They don't know what I've been through. They don't know that I make elaborate plans on ways to die. They don't know that I'm secretly obsessed with all the ideas on 1000 Ways to Die. They don't know that any minute I could fall into the deep end, and end it there.

I pick out an outfit that clearly doesn't match. But, no one in school will take a second glance my way. To everyone I'm a guy that supposedly dresses like a girl. I'm a guy that used to be a diva, a bitch, and had a lot of sass. But now, I'm just a guy whose been silenced. A guy whose hated everyday even by his "friends".

They pretended to be there for me when dad had his heart attack. But, looked on in disgust when I told them I didn't believe in God. I appreciated their help, but I knew it would come to an end eventually. It makes me wonder what they would do if I jumped off the edge. Would they try to save me? Or, will it be too late?

After slipping on my clothes, I take a comb to my hair and hairspray it in place. I look in my full length mirror, shaking my head in disbelief. I glance over at my pile of clothes in the corner. I walk over and pick out a loose fitting t-shirt, a pair of dark washed jeans, and a baggy sweatshirt. I quickly change again, and take in my appearance. I show the smallest hint of a smile before grabbing my bag and descending the stairs.

When I walk into the kitchen I find my father just putting down toast for me. I thank him, but silently I'm trying to make up an excuse. I barely eat anymore. Every time food drops down my throat, and into my stomach, it feels like acid is spreading through my body, and it might self-destruct any minute. I look at the clock for once happy that I have to leave for school. I awkwardly wave to him while leaving the room. I grab my keys before leaving the house.

When I slide into my car, I take a moment to just sit there. Maybe I can get away with skipping school again. No one will notice that I'm not there. Except for the jocks, they won't have anyone to throw pee balloons at. But, I decide it's best to go because it's Monday, then I'll know what I'll be studying.

After I made my decision, I put the key in the ignition and slowly turned it, doubting my choice. Do I really care about what I'll miss? My mind says no, but my subconscious is making me pull out of the driveway and head to school. I pass by houses, businesses, and a Wawa gas station in a blur.

When I pull into the parking lot I see five jocks standing by the dumpster just waiting for a victim to pass. I've learned to park farthest away from the school, and that dumpster. I park in a space that is invisible to everyone, because I'm invisible.

I get into school a few minutes late just in case. I don't want my favorite outfit to smell like garbage. All through out the day, I sit in classrooms counting down the minutes. The teachers know not to call on me because they know I won't answer. High school can silence you; it makes you feel like an outsider. But, when I look around, it seems like I'm the only one.

I've realized that the only thought that keeps coming to my head is that I'm a junior. I just have one more year of this shit. I then come to the big question, "What do I want to do with my life?" and "What is my passion?" And the most logical question, "What dream do I have that can be crushed in a matter of seconds?" Then, I ask myself one more question. Will I even make it that long?

**AN: What did you think about this chapter? Should I continue writing? I do have plans for this story, but if it was bad, please let me know in a review. Even if you liked it please let me know in a review. Thank you for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt's Song

**AN: I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas, or just a great holiday. I hope you enjoy this second installment. Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters. All rights go to Ryan Murphy.**

Chapter 2 ~

The bell rings, breaking me out of my thoughts. It's time for lunch. My body tells me to eat something today, but my mind thinks I need to get skinnier. Skinny enough that maybe one day soon I will just vanish. I walk into the cafeteria, glancing around at the tables.

I'm only two minutes late to lunch but, all of the tables are mostly full. I only have two options for which table I can sit at. I can either sit with the glee club or I can sit with the emo kids. They might not let me sit with them though because I'm not cutting. I know I shouldn't be making a big deal about my decision but, if I sit with the emos, New Directions is going to hate me even more. Am I really going to take that chance?

Instead of choosing between the two, I just turn around and leave the cafeteria. I can feel the glares hitting my back as I leave. I know I'll hear about it later, but, why should I care? My eyes are starting to become blurry as I hurry down the hallway. A few weeks ago, I was doing the same thing. Except then I wasn't hated that much.

I don't do it on purpose, but I end up in the same exact chair, with tears slowly starting to break away from my eyes. The only difference this time though is that Finn isn't staring at me from behind a bookcase. I sit there for a long time, just crying my eyes out. Other moments, I'm day dreaming about a better life. The school bell keeps ringing out behind me, but I don't make any attempt at moving.

Soon students start gathering together at tables. I'm amazed at how fast the rest of the day went. I take a deep breath before grabbing my bag and leaving the library. I sprint down the halls to the choir room. I know if I'm late Rachael and Mr. Shue will chew me out again. I walk into the room to find the whole group there except for Tina. She comes trailing in behind me.

After the two of us are seated Mr. Shue started to talk. "Alright guys, let's get down to business. First, let's welcome back Noah Puckerman." Everyone around me started to clap, they were genuinely happy that he was back. To be honest, I forgot he was gone. Mr. Shue continued, "Puck, I hope your time in juvie has taught you a lesson or two about right and wrong."

I listened on in boredom as Puck answered, "Are you kidding me. I ruled that place. All I did was crack skulls and lift weights all day."

But, of course Quinn had to add her two sense in, "Wow, what a catch. Can't believe I ever let you go."

Mr. Shue just dismissed it before continuing again, "And now, drum roll Finn..." I looked over at Mr. Shue, silently asking if that was necessary, and what ever he was about to say probably wasn't big news at all. After Finn's little "drum roll", Mr. Shue continued...again. "because, I have in my hand, our competition for sectionals next month." More cheering and claps were released. I saw Berry getting prepared to write down the names. Could she ever just play fair and give the rest of the competition a reasonable fight without spying on them?

"First, the a cappella choir from the all boys private school in Westerville, the Dalton Academy Warblers." It's really no surprise that Santana opened her mouth.

"Okay, hold up, like a million awesome gay jokes popped into my head."

Everyone else turned to look at me, waiting for me to shoot something back at her. But, that was the old Kurt. If things were different someone would've shot to my defense too. Instead, I stared daggers at the floor, wishing it would open up and eat me.

"And, the other team to beat, the Hipsters...a first year club from Warren Township continuing education program." Yet again, everyone started to clap, I just rolled my eyes. "Now, they are a glee club composed entirely of elderly people getting their high school G.E.D.'s."

Rachael shot her head up and asked, "Is that legal?" Of course she couldn't just let it go.

Mercedes then asked the obvious question on everyone's mind. Except mine, my question is 'When will this meeting be over?' Her question is, "How are we supposed to compete against a bunch of adorable old people?" Puck then added in his stupid idea, "Are you kidding? Brittle bones. Give one of those old ladies a good luck pat on the rear, it'll shatter her pelvis."

The rest of the club seemed to agree with his idea. More claps followed after. Mr. Shue got everyone's attention to the front of the room again, "Moving on. Since it seemed to get you guys jazzed about sectionals last year, I want to make this week our second-annual boys versus girls' tournament." Everyone must have had a lot of caffeine today if they were cheering...again. "So, split up into two groups and figure out what songs you're going to sing." He finished turning around and going to sit in his chair.

Everyone started to chatter about song ideas as they got up and switched to their respective sides. Mr. Shue lifted his head, "Kurt, gonna say it again. Boys' team."

I raised an eyebrow while saying, "Um...Mr. Shue, I didn't move." Everyone became silent and turned to stare at me.

Mr. Shue frowned, "Sorry about that Kurt." I just nodded my head. Everyone went back to sharing their ideas. I tried to focus on Sam's idea on an AC/ DC mash-up.

When the bell rang, everyone gathered their stuff and began to leave. I left the choir room to find the hallways strangely crowded. I walked down the hallway heading to the door that guaranteed freedom, but I was grabbed by the shoulder and shoved into the lockers. I could feel the vents of the cold piece of metal jab into my back. I knew I would have another set of bruises on my back. The old Kurt started to creep up and I wasn't able to stop him. One question decided to fly out of my mouth. Except this time it was directed towards someone else instead of me.

"What is your problem?" The guy in the red letterman jacket slowly started to turn around.

"You talking back to me? You want a piece of The Fury?"

While raising my eyebrow, I let my mind get the best of me, "The Fury?"

"That's what I name my fist." He stated while spitting in my face. I went to open my mouth and shoot something back at him, but I quickly closed my mouth. He seemed to notice too because he raised his fist threatening to punch me. He was satisfied when I flinched back. "One more outburst like that Hummel, and The Fury's going to find you." He stated while smiling before pushing me into the lockers again and walked away in the same direction he came.

I started to shake, even though this happened to me almost every single day. But, I don't understand why he always takes out his anger issues on me. I guess I deserve it. I could try harder at being straight, even though I'm not attracted to girls. My shaking is starting to slow down. All I want to do is go home and curl up under my covers. It's not like I have anything else to do. I take a deep breath before opening my eyes to find Mr. Shue standing in front of me.

He leads me into his office and sits me down. He gets a little cup filled with water and hands it to me. "Is there anything I can do?" I stare at the cup for a few seconds before taking it. I then think back to the question he asked me. Does he really want to help me? He can't do anything for me; he doesn't understand what I'm going through. He doesn't understand what it's like at all.

"No, this is my hill to climb alone."

I finally say before taking a sip of water. Mr. Shue was biting his lip before he took a deep breath and began to talk again, "Can I be honest?" I give a little nod, "I think it's getting to you. Usually, this stuff rolls right off your back. But, lately you've been belligerent, angry, pushing people away." I raised an eyebrow clearly impressed by what he thinks is wrong with me. He doesn't have a damn clue.

"Can I be honest with you?" I stared at him as he stuck out his chin and nodded. "You, like everyone else at this school, are too quick to let homophobia slide. And your lesson plans are boring and repetitive. Boys versus girls? That doesn't challenge any of us." I finished looking away.

"You mean because I didn't let you join the girls like you wanted."

"What? Wait...I didn't move remember."

"Right...sorry Kurt." Mr. Shue apologized quietly.

I sighed while picking up my bag. "And to answer your question, yes, I'm unhappy. And, yes, being the only out gay kid at this school gets me down. But most of all I'm not challenged in the least here." I say before walking straight out the door. I walk with my head down, hoping not to get noticed by any other person in this school. But, why should I because, I'm already invisible anyway.

**AN: Thank you for reading. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt's Song

Chapter 3 ~

**AN: No excuse for not updating sooner than today. This chapter is really short, next chapter will make up for it. Going to watch the Golden Globe Awards. Let's hope Glee wins tonight. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters, all rights to the amazing Ryan Murphy. **

When I got to practice today, I wasn't really surprised with what Mr. Shue had to say.

"Okay everyone! Settle down! It has come to my attention that this boys versus girls mash-up isn't really that challenging."

After hearing that sentence I had a feeling he was going to point out that I told him. Then, everyone will say that I just screwed everything up. And, I know they'd be right.

"So, I decided to make a change to the competition."

There were murmurs of disagreement heard around the room.

"Guys, I'm not tossing the baby out with the bathwater here." Brittany's random comment followed like usual,

"I've totally done that."

Mr. Shue raised an eyebrow before continuing. "We're just making an adjustment. Boys, you are now doing songs traditionally sung by girl groups." He looked over at me to see my reaction. I stayed neutral. "And, girls, try some classic rock. The Who, The Stones. The more opposite your choice, the more points you get."

It's not like he even keeps track of the points. No one is even going to win in the end anyway.

I was disturbingly shaken from my thoughts from all of the guys leaning forward into my personal space. I prepare myself to get chewed out from having the competition's rules switched. I frowned and raised an eyebrow,

"What?"

All of the guys pulled back except for Puck,

"Wait, you're telling me you don't have any ideas."

"Um...no."

All of the guys sighed while Finn went up to ask Mr. Shue if we could all shift to a different classroom for privacy.

After Finn got the okay, we took our bags and moved to a science room down the hall. We all got in the room and scattered. Puck sat down on the teacher's desk in the front. Finn, Mike, and Artie all sat at the two front tables. Sam sat in a chair in the middle of the room. And I am currently sitting all the way in the back of the classroom.

After many moments of just the sound of the football being tossed back and forth, Puck turned to me.

"You're telling me you have no ideas on what songs we should sing. Or any ridiculous outfits that we can shoot down?"

Instead of opening my mouth and saying something, I just stared at Puck. Eventually he would get the hint right? I'm pretty sure he has a brain so why can't he think of anything. Shouldn't everyone be thinking of ideas? It really wasn't fair that I was the only that had to help, while the others just got to sit there. Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I have any idea about what to do for this now 'challenging competition'. But, I guess Finn was actually using the tiny brain he has, since he spoke up.

"Maybe we should do a mash-up of the Dixie Chicks."

Silence filled the room while everyone turned to look at him, while I raised my eyebrow. A wave of bewilderment crossed Puck's face, before he asked,

"Who are the Chixie Dicks?"

Finn quickly shot to his own defense, "They're called the Dixie Chicks and they're really good singers." Mike, Artie, and Sam raised their eyebrows too. Puck kept a disgusted look on his face. Finn quickly added to his statement. "It's not like I listen to them or anything. My mom does...in the house...all of the time..."

I knew Finn was caught red-handed, and I still wanted to get back at him from last year, so I butted in.

"No she doesn't. She's never home. I do happen to hear country music coming from your room all the time though."

Finn's jaw dropped to the floor. Before Finn could defend himself, Puck started to talk to me again while beginning to toss the football.

"If your not going to help why don't you make yourself useful, why don't you go put some rat poison in the old folks jell-o. Or...visit the Garglers." Rachel happened to be 'passing' by the door this second and stuck her head in saying,

"It's the Warblers."

Puck turned to look at her before saying, "Nice spying skills..." He turned back to face me. "Whatever. See what they're up to. And you can wear whatever you want, you'll blend right in."

I was about to answer, and then I realized that I was the only being kicked out of the room, when Sam, Mike, Artie, and himself didn't come up with anything. But, I didn't want to go anywhere. I just wanted to crawl under my covers in my bed. Finally, I decided to answer, "Fine." I picked up my bag and walked out of my room.

Before leaving, I saw startled looks on all of the boys' faces, and Finn punched Puck in arm. I smiled knowing my destination. When I made it there, I locked up my car, and let myself in. I opened the door and kicked off my shoes. I hopped into bed, and fell into a deep sleep.

**Hope you enjoyed this short short chapter. :( Please if you have the time review. **


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt's Song

Chapter 4~

**AN: This is my longest chapter yet, so I hope you enjoy. It's 12:30 in the morning, so if I missed any mistakes please for give me. I would also like to thank Anna for her very sweet review. You motivated me to finish this chapter. So thank you Anna. I hope you enjoy this chapter, my other story's chapter should be up tomorrow or Monday.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of it's characters. All rights to Fox and Ryan Murphy.  
><strong>

_Why are the hallways so dim, and full of faceless people? I knew I didn't get enough sleep last night. I don't even remember getting up this morning. But, does anyone really? I slowly turned the dial on my locker, before I feel myself being thrown down the hallway. I crash into the wall feeling the blood being absorbed into my hair. When I look down the hall I see the only person that appears to have a face. _

_He's heading towards me at the speed of light, but in slow motion at the same time. As soon as he reaches me, he starts kicking me in the stomach. I fall over in pain, hoping, and praying that it will end soon. I can feel my breath starting to get caught in my throat. I was internally hoping my lunges were collapsing. That would make me closer to death right?_

000**000

I was startled awake by the covers being ripped off my body. I felt the cold air hit my body even though I was wearing the same baggy sweatshirt, and jeans I've had on for the past three days. I guess I should focus on what Frankenteen was saying to me.

"Dude, you're going to be late if you don't get your ass out of bed." I groaned in protest. Why was I still tired even though I fell asleep at three o'clock yesterday? I'll just catch up on sleep during the weekend. Which was still two days away, I reminded myself.

"Come on dude I'm serious." He started to head out of my room before his small brain reminded himself of something. "How were the Warblers? I was going to ask when I got home, but you were already asleep." I finally got out of bed, but not before letting out a huge sigh.

"I didn't go see them yesterday. I was busy." I walked over to my closet and decided to wear something different than my sweatshirt and jeans. While pulling out an outfit Finn spoke up,

"Oh…well do you think you could go today? I just…I just think that if we got inslight…"

"It's insight Finn." I corrected. Really it didn't bother me that much anymore. I guess he's getting better, but he should really just go study a dictionary.

"…Yeah… insight. If we get insight on the competition then we can win Sectionals." Finn finished looking extremely confident.

"Well…I don't think it's fair. How did you feel last year when Jesse St. James came and spied on us, right in front of our faces?" Finn opened his mouth, but closed it quickly looking down at his feet.

"I know you hate him, everyone does, except for maybe Rachel. But, she has problems. Anyway…spying on the competition isn't fair, and it isn't right. But…I'm going to just to get out of school, because I don't think I can listen to all of the drama today."

Finn looked dazed for a second before coming over to me and clapping a hand on my back.

"I totally understand. I'll uh…I'll cover for you. Just…be careful, and don't get caught there." I nodded to him before he left the room to let me get changed.

Before slipping on my clothes I tried to think back to one of the many 'speeches' Mr. Shue had in the past two days. _It had something to do about the Warblers. Didn't he say they were an all boys private school? Yeah, he did because then Santana had to add in her remark. I guess I should at least attempt to fit in there._

I walked over to my computer and type the school into Google. How ironic is it that there are several pictures of the Warblers and students winning full scholarships? You probably just have to enroll there and you get one. I wish I had a rich family, and then I could just have my parents buy me a scholarship too. Maybe I wouldn't be so depressed anymore.

000**000

After dressing in clothes that were the most similar to Dalton's uniforms, I picked up my bag and hurried out of the house. I knew I was taking a big risk with my makeshift uniform. I could probably be arrested for sneaking into another school. But, I didn't care, as long as I wasn't being pushed into lockers today. On the Dalton website it stated it had a 'no bullying policy' but that didn't mean the students weren't hateful.

My stomach growled as I buckled my seatbelt. I could practically feel my stomach eating itself. I can't even recall the last time I actually ate something. It had to have been on Saturday with Mercedes before we got in a fight about stupid Sam. It's been a while since I actually showed remotely any interest in anyone since Frankenteen a few months ago. It just pissed me off that only after a few weeks dad forgave his new beloved 'son'. I just gave up on being jealous at the two because I knew dad didn't love me. I am such a disappointment to him. I'm a disappointment to almost everyone. Now I can add Mercedes to that list too. She wouldn't have stuck around that much longer anyway. She was only friends with me in the first place because she harbored a crush on me. We slowly started growing distant ever since.

She knew I liked Sam too. She was obviously just looking for an excuse to dump me to the side. I'm sure if Quinn wasn't dating him, 'Cedes would be. As soon as Quinn and lemon juice out of a bottle break up, she'll swoop right in. She'll date him just to make me jealous. But, the joke's on her because I gave up on him. Why should I make the same mistake and pin after a straight guy that has a girlfriend?

I finally put the key into the ignition and programmed my GPS to Dalton Academy. According to the GPS it would take about 2 hours to get there with traffic. The only option I had was to just drive. I took all of the music out of my car this weekend because I don't think I deserve to listen to music. Music is the only thing that brings me joy, and I deserve to be anything but joyful.

000**000

When I arrive at the school, 2 hours and 25 minutes later - damn GPS is always wrong – I'm amazed how much better the school looks. The website had gorgeous pictures, but the real thing is much nicer. The grass surrounding the school is so green, and has many bushes and colorful flowers lining the buildings. Why do they have more than one building? Right… it's a private school so of course they are going to throw around their money, building useless crap students don't need for a decent education.

I slowly get out of my car, still marveling at the beautiful building standing in front of me. I'm still jealous of the students that get to come here. But, clearly I would never fit in with all of the rich kids. It would be nice to get away from the bully inside of a school though. Being able to turn a corner without flinching would be a wish come true, but I know it would never happen.

I close my car door, but I'm shaking with nervousness. I knew I made a mistake coming here. I'm not going to fit in with the rest of the students. My uniform isn't even close to their uniforms. As soon as the Warblers catch me spying, there is no doubt in my mind that they are not going to beat me up.

I finally decide that I need to suck it up. I've dealt with things much worse. I also spent 2 and a half hours being pissed on the road – people really need to learn how to drive – so there is no way I'm going to be a wimp and drive back home.

I finally start to trudge towards the beautiful building, distracting myself by admiring everything about this school. When I walk into the foyer of the building, I'm not really surprised by how elegant the freaking hallway is.

The floor is made of an expensive polished white marble that I can see my reflection in. The walls are made of white wood paneling that has framed pictures of the founder of Dalton and sports teams. The chairs sitting next to the end tables with graceful antique looking lamps on them look so plushy and inviting. But, I knew I had a job to do. I convinced myself that the sooner I get this done, the sooner I can go back home and crash until tomorrow morning.

I walked up the winding staircase feeling like a lost little kid. All I had to do was find the choir room, get the information and leave. As I walked past classroom after classroom, I can hear countless chairs scrap on the ground. Footsteps came closer to the doors; I quickly slid sunglasses out of my pocket and put them on. I knew it would make me stick out even more but I didn't care, because all of the students looked excited to get to their next classes.

I decided to follow all of the boys who where all heading downstairs. I slowly made my way down and I felt like a fucking idiot for not knowing what was going on. Everyone was practically pissing their pants with excitement. I slid of my sunglasses and finally drew up some confidence to actually ask someone. While sliding the glasses into my pocket I spoke up to some random boy that was sliding his cell phone in his pocket.

"Excuse me…um hi. Can I ask you a question I'm new here?" I lamely asked this guy. As soon as that boy turned around I was surprised by how beautiful he was. He had amazing hazel eyes that I could stare into all day. His hair was gelled down to his head and it made him look very dapper. As soon as I looked at him, I knew he wasn't a snooty rich kid.

"My names Blaine," he stated smiling, while holding out his hand waiting for me to shake it. All I could think was, _Wow this guy is very forward. I really hope he's not straight._ I finally processed that I should probably shake his hand and not look like a douche.

"Kurt." I placed my hand in his and shook it. I pushed back the electric charge I felt, and let go of his hand. He just kept smiling and stared at me. I returned the smile before looking away feeling uncomfortable and searching something to set my eyes upon. I watched all of the boys running around us and finally realized I didn't know where they were all going. "So…what exactly is going on?" I asked still keeping my gaze trained on all of the boys. The beautiful boy named Blaine spoke up again,

"The Warblers! Every now and then they throw an impromptu performance in the senior commons." He looked done the hall quickly before looking back at me and smiling, and leaned in. "It tends to shut the school out for a while." He finished fixing the strap for his bag. I was so confused and I felt like an idiot asking him the next question.

"So wait…the glee club here is kind of cool?"

"The Warblers are like rock stars." I did not expect that response. I raised my eyebrows and thought about how nice it would be if that's how McKinley was. I wouldn't have so many bruises and cuts lining my body if the glee club were like 'rock stars'. No the New Directions is a big joke to the whole school. Blaine broke me out of my thoughts while grabbing my hand and stating,

"Come on. I know a short cut." I was about to protest, but he just pulled me right along down some hallway that looked exactly the same as the rest of the school, but it wasn't filled with boys. It was completely empty. I guess Blaine was right about it being a shot cut.

We both ran down the hallway in what felt like slow motion. When he pulled me down the stairs he grabbed the wrong hand and now I feel like an idiot with how I'm running. It felt awkward but, I didn't care at the moment because his hand is so warm, and fits perfectly in mine. When we reached the end of the hallway he pushed open a door, which had tons of boys all sitting and getting comfortable on the couches, and some just standing in the perimeter of the room. Many were moving tables to make room for more students to fit in the room. I guess the Warblers were rock stars here. I knew I was going to be caught soon enough.

"Ooh, I stick out like a sore thumb." I stated looking around at all of the boys in blazers and red sweaters. If I tried hard enough I probably could have hijacked a uniform.

"Well, next time don't forget your jacket new kid." He started picking up my lapel. "You'll fit right in." He dropped it down while straightening it out. Then he clapped me on the shoulder and winked. "Now, if you'll excuse me." Blaine threw his bag to some boy and turned around to the boys supplying the beat.

What I expected was for him to just join in with the boys, but instead he started singing the opening lines to a very familiar song.

_Before you met me I was all right_

_But things were kind of heavy_

_You brought me to life_

_Now ever February_

_You'll be my valentine_

_Valentine_

At this moment I don't care what pop song he's was singing. His voice is amazing. Just another thing to add to all the perfect things about this guy named Blaine. Not to mention that the rest of the Warblers were amazing too.

_Let's go all the way tonight_

They all started this cute little two step thing. I could only keep my eye on one certain singer though.

_No regrets_

_Just love_

_We can dance until we die _

_You and I will be young forever_

When they started the chorus all of the boys pointed to someone randomly in the room. Blaine pointed right at me with a smile so big.

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

They sang will turning around in a circle. Instead of starting the second verse they just went back into the bridge again. It sounded very professional, and I forgot all about that second verse.

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets_

_Just love_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I will be young forever_

When they started the chorus again, they did the same exact thing. I didn't expect Blaine to point right at me again keeping eye contact._ Why does he keep staring at me? _I thought_. He knows. I bet they all know I came to spy. Well…it is pretty oblivious. Damn it Kurt…look away…look away._ I was finally able to take control of my own body, and I looked away blushing. I saw all of the boys in the room rocking out, and some even fist pumping the air. But, soon my eyes trained back on the handsome boy in front of me.

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on _

_I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

There they go again with the same dance moves spinning in a circle. They're kind of worse than New Directions with their dancing skills. That's totally okay though because the lead singer is remarkable.

_I'm-a get your heart racing in my skintight jeans_

The Warblers turned sideways in a very smooth way. When singing the next line they all turned their heads and Blaine looked me directly in the eye. I couldn't agree more with what he was singing.

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_No Kurt stop. You just met the lead singer of the Warblers, and already you're crushing on him. He's probably has a girlfriend that he loves dearly. Remember what you came here for…to spy. Then you can speed home and go back to sleep. _Focusing my entire mind on sleep made me forget all about the gorgeous hazel eyed boy in front of me. But, my thoughts soon forgot all about sleep when the group of boys started singing again.

_Ooh, ahh_

_Yeah _

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_No_

_**(My heart stops)**_

_When you look at me_

_Just one touch_

_Now, baby, I believe_

_This is real_

_**(So take a chance)**_

_Whoa, whoa, don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_I'm-a get your heart racing in my skintight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me in my skintight jeans _

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

The crowded area of boys all broke out into an insanely loud amount of applause. I couldn't help it that I was practically the loudest too.

**~ POV Change ~**

Blaine couldn't help but stare at Kurt the whole song. It's not Blaine's fault his eyes kept going back to the handsome blue eyed boy. He was shook out of his thoughts by being pulled into hugs from all of the Warblers. The last two Warblers finally approached Blaine with smiles, but also questioning looks on their faces.

"So, are you and the spy dating?" Wes started looking over at David. They both watched Blaine struggle with a response, but David cut him off.

"I don't think they are Wesley. I don't know about you, but I would be creeped out too if some random guy was singing about putting his hands on your skintight jeans." Wes nodded while Blaine looked down at his shoes embarrassed.

"I think that we should all go talk to the 'new student' here at Dalton. I can see he at least tried to blend in with his makeshift uniform." Wes stated while looking over at the boy who was looking ready to leave. Just like that, he walked out the door.

**~ POV Change ~**

I knew I had to get out of here. So, I tried to blend in with the students and follow them in some way. I heard excuse me's and pardon me's being called out behind me. I felt the panic turn over in my stomach, I knew they were coming after me. I ducked my head down a little bit, and started speed walking down the hall. _Damn it! Why do all of the halls look exactly the same?_

I spotted my car out the window; I knew I was going to make it. As some of the boys started going back up the stairs, I quickly turned the corner and ran to the door. I pulled it open and felt the nice relaxing fresh air hit my burning face. I took a deep breath as I started heading to my car. I couldn't wait to get home and go to sleep.

**~ POV Change ~**

The three of the boys watched as Kurt quickly walk out the common room door. Blaine looked disappointed, but then a flash of determination crossed his face. He swiftly turned to the two boys and hurriedly said,

"Shouldn't we follow him? We shouldn't let a spy get away." Both boys nodded while they made their ways to the door.

David spotted the boy halfway down the hallway. He hastily ran forward throwing out excuse me's and pardon me's as he went and tried to keep the boy in his line of view. A moment later he lost the boy. David waited by the stairs as Blaine and Wes came up to him. He frowned at them, shrugging his shoulders. Blaine frowned too, knowing he would never see that beautiful boy again. They all looked at each other looking defeated until they heard the doors to the school slam shut. All heads turned to the door.

"That's got to be him. No one else would dare to leave Dalton's grounds while classes are still going on." David supposed while grinning at the other two. "Shall we go after him again before he leaves for good, with no chance in hell in finding him?" Blaine nodded frantically whilst heading towards the door, Wes and David following close behind.

They made it outside – making sure the door didn't slam – while they spotted the boy making his way towards a black Navigator. Blaine, Wes and David slowly snuck up behind Kurt. David looked over at Wes motioning him to get Kurt somehow. Wes took a few more steps towards Kurt. He quickly reached out his hand and placed it on Kurt's forearm, making the blue eyed boy turn around with horror as he flinched.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please tell me your thoughts about this chapter. The more reviews, the sooner I post the next chapter. Time for me to go to sleep. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey, remember me? Probably not, it's been about three months. I apologize. I do have some excuses but, I have had time on my hands so, no excuses are accepted. But, this chapter has been written for at least two weeks, my beta just got lazy so it wasn't proofread. So, yesterday I handed it over to my sister, and it came back with many mistakes. Big thanks to her. Before I let you go on I just wanted to mention that I recently made a tumblr. The link is in my profile. I will try to update all of my stories as soon as possible. Sorry for rambling, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Kurt's Song

Chapter 5~

I felt a hand quickly latch itself onto my arm. When I turned around, I saw three Warblers staring at me. I knew I was in deep shit. I felt myself flinch away and I continuously struggled to get this guy's hand off of me. But, he wouldn't let go, it just made him hold on stronger. My stomach was turning into knots and my mind was going insane. What do I have to do to get his fucking hand off of me?

After he finally let go, I stumbled back a few steps; taking in deep breaths. I quickly diverted my eyes to the ground; admiring how nice the gravel was. I was mentally preparing for the beating I was soon about to receive. From the corner of my eye, I could see the guy, who grabbed my arm, take a few steps forward. I trembled slightly before quietly muttering out:

"If you three are going to beat me up, I would appreciate it if you did it now. I just want to get home and go to sleep. So, if you could please if you can hurry up, that would be fantastic."

From the corner of my eyes, I could see all three Warblers shoot worried glances at each other. The Asian boy, who grabbed my arm, took a few more steps towards me again. I took in a deep breath and closed my eyes; I didn't want to see him getting ready to hit me. I waited a few seconds before taking in another breath of air; I was confused. _Why didn't they beat the crap out of me yet? I deserve it. I broke into their school to spy on them. So, why aren't they doing anything?_

I couldn't take the time slowly ticking by any longer, I needed to get home and sleep for a few days. I needed to get away from these Warblers. _Maybe if I begged, they would just get it over with already. _I opened my dry mouth and licked my lips before letting out the pleading whisper.

"…Please just beat the shit out of me already…I want to go home. We can even get off of school property so you three don't get in trouble for breaking your policy…"

I was so pissed at myself. I sounded so weak and defenseless. They were probably going to beat me up twice as hard. It would be my fault, one for just being me, and two because I opened my mouth; practically demanding them to proceed to the beat me.

I heard nothing except three pairs of footsteps coming towards me. I quickly lifted my head and opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was Blaine, the handsome boy with a breathtaking voice. He was staring straight into my eyes, and I quickly diverted them. I felt so uncomfortable having all three of them here surrounding me. All that kept running through my mind was _I have to get out. _

I took a few steps backwards and ran into the African American boy, who quickly latched onto my shoulders, and started moving towards the school door; I just exited. Blaine and the Asian were walking next to the third boy. I struggled against the boy's hold, but that just made his grip tighter. I struggled and started to tremble. He loosened his hold on me.

"Calm down spy. We just want to talk to you."

I couldn't help but let out a whimper. I knew that was bullshit. I broke into their school, practically stole their song -even though I wasn't going to tell anybody what I saw- and now they just wanted to talk. Do I look that fucking stupid?

They probably thought the gayness was surrounding my brain, and had taken over. But, I don't really think I look gay anymore. I don't wear those 'fabulous' outfits I used too. Every time I talk now, I make sure I go an octave deeper. I guess it was the weakness, and the pleading that gave it away. It also could have been that I was staring at their lead singer the whole time.

XxXxXxXx

They led me into a conference room? Or maybe it was their cafeteria? Whatever it was it was too fucking fancy for a bunch of teenage boys. If you stuck just Finn in this room, all the tables would be overturned; all because he was trying to get to the door.

I had broken out of my reverie by having the African American boy pushing me into a wooden chair. All three boys went over to the espresso machine to retrieve coffee. I kept my eyes on the table. I could hear them trying to talk quietly but, they failed miserably. I mean seriously, do they know how to fucking whisper? It's like they want me to get up and start screaming at them. But, I don't have the energy; I'm so tired.

The table started to look kind of comfy after a while. How long does it take to brew a fucking pot of coffee? I have better stuff to do than sit in a dining hall in a school that I broke into earlier. I rested my elbows on top of the elegant table top, and put my head into my hands.

I felt like I was on a crime TV show like Criminal Minds, or Law and Order, except I wasn't going crazy…was I? No, at least I don't think. I'm just fucking tired. So…yeah, I am crazy. I do stupid things when I don't get enough sleep.

But, all I did was 'break into' a private school. I mean seriously; would they really arrest me for something like that? Maybe for trespassing…but, a private school has a lot of money…so shouldn't they have security or something. If they did, they're horrible considering I just walked right in.

I could feel myself drifting out of sleep, but, the bullies were back, scraping their chairs loudly while sitting down. I sighed before lifting my head out of my hands and leaned back in my chair. I shot all three of the boys' glares; waiting for them to break the silence.

Blaine had a smile on my face as he slid a cup of coffee across the table offering it to me.

"Coffee?"

I just stared at the possibly poisoned coffee. I felt like opening the lid and emptying the contents on their heads. But, that would just cause even more trouble, and I would probably have the crap beaten out of me twice as hard.

Blaine cleared his throat before speaking again shooting glances at the other two boys.

"Um…this is Wes and David."

He motioned to the Asian then the African American. Before I knew what I was doing, I opened my mouth; out came a snippy comment.

"That's great. But, um I don't mean to be rude; I kind have a two hour drive back, and I would like to have time to clean myself up before my father comes home and grabs his shot gun of the wall, and hunts you three down."

I watched as David opened his mouth, and heard a soft thump under the table. He quickly shut it, and scrunched his face up in pain.

"Damn it, Wes!"

Wes looked across from him to David looking innocent before turning back to me.

"We are not going to beat you up for spying."

That was such bullshit. All three of their mouths opened a little. _Whoops. I must have said that out loud. Oh well._

"Why not? I broke into your school, watched your performance, and then left. I don't have a real uniform, and tried to escape. So why aren't you guys going to pound the shit out me, and put me in a hospital for a week?"

I finished slamming my hand on the table. They just all sat there astonished. I guess they didn't expect the shy little boy they saw ten minutes ago yelling at them in their sacred school. I didn't have time for this anymore; I stood up quickly pushing my chair back, letting the legs scrape on the floor.

"I have to get home. But, just in case you three change your minds, I am part of the New Directions." I supplied. With one last glance I grabbed my bag off the floor, and walked out the room.

I slowly trudged down random hallways; it was no surprise I was lost. Why did private schools have to be so damn complicated? I knew they would come after me eventually. I wasn't really trying that hard to get away anyway.

My eyelids were getting heavier and heavier, and I was starting to get dizzy. I guess not eating anything for three days was starting to take its toll on me. Before I knew what was happening I felt myself falling. It felt like I was falling in slow motion. I didn't care, I let myself fall.

Before I hit the ground, someone took the time to catch me. The person smelt of cinnamon, cherries and coffee.

**AN: I will try to update next week. I'm not lying. Reviews will make my day! (And make me update faster.) Thanks for reading. **


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt's Song

Chapter 6

**AN: I'm just going to leave this here while I go run and hide. I'm not very sure if anyone is even interested in this story anymore, but if there is someone, I apologize, and hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>The last thing I remember is walking out of Dalton Academy. I don't know where I am…all I know is that I am weightless. Maybe I'm on the moon…but how did I get there? Okay, maybe I'm not on the moon. I wish I knew where I was, but my eyes don't feel like opening right now. Where ever I am, it smells so good…like coffee, and cherries, and cinnamon. I think someone is carrying me…what the hell happened?<em>

XxXxXxXx

**~POV Change~**

I knew as soon as I looked Kurt in the eyes that he was going through the same exact thing I went through two years ago. He's miserable at his school; all I want to do is make him feel like a person. I was interrupted of my thoughts by David yelling out in pain. I quickly looked over at David before turning back to Kurt.

"We are not going to beat you up for spying." Wes told Kurt. I nodded and smiled to confirm what Wes said.

"That's such bullshit." My mouth dropped open along with Wes's and David's. That statement just showed how scared he is. My mind was made up; I was going to help him, no matter how long it took.

Kurt looked all three of us in the eyes before asking.

"Why not? I broke into your school, watched your performance, and then left. I don't have a real uniform, and tried to escape. So why aren't you guys going to pound the shit out me, and put me in the hospital for a week?"

He slammed his fist down on the table hard, making all of us jump back a little in surprise. He quickly stood up and picked up his satchel and threw a glare in our direction while adding,

"I have to get home. But, just in case you three change your minds, I am part of the New Directions."

My eyes followed his back as he walked out of the room. I looked over at Wes and David, waiting for them to say something. Both pairs of eyes were trained on the door, while their mouths were hanging opened. I just realized that I wouldn't be able to help the boy if he walked out of the school. I swiftly stood up and raced out the door.

He was about to turn the corner, but started to sway, like he was going to fall flat on his face. I sprinted forward and caught him before he hit the ground. I instinctively pulled in into my chest and just held him there, letting him know what comfort felt like.

After another minute, I pulled him back by his shoulders; his eyes were closed. With the way I saw him swaying before he dropped, I knew he passed out. I looked down at my watch and saw that classes were going to be let out soon.

I picked him up – Kurt was so light and fragile like a porcelain doll – and hugged him to my chest again. I knew the only logical place to take him was to my dorm room. I could take him to the nurse, but he doesn't go here, and my dorm room was closer.

XxXxXxXx

When we arrived at my dorm room door, I shifted the pale boy into one of my arms, while sliding my key out of my pocket. I opened the door and made a beeline to my bed; placing the fragile boy down slowly. I sat down on the edge of the bed, just watching him.

**~ POV Change ~**

_This is starting to piss me off, where am I? All I know is that the mystery person just placed me on something soft and inviting, a bed maybe? If so, then this bed is so much softer than mine. I could get used to this stranger's mattress, as long as they don't mind me sleeping here for all eternity. But, I am on a stranger's bed, and that's just a little creepy. I could be kidnapped and held hostage right now. Oh well, I think it's more important to sleep right now. _

XxXxXxXx

I cracked my eyes open slowly while yawning in protest. I stared up at the ceiling for a few minutes before actually deciding to look around the room. I was a little surprised to find out that I never actually made it home. So, if I wasn't home, then where the hell was I?

I sat up slowly, trying not to just lay back down and go back to sleep. I looked around the room, wondering if the stranger took me to a five star hotel room. But, then I remembered that I live in Ohio, so that is very unlikely. I was about to believe that I was at a hotel, but then spotted a familiar Dalton Academy blazer, and thought how I could have easily stole one.

My eyes kept wandering around the room, and froze in place when they were met with hazel ones looking back at me. It was that cute prep boy that I think sang to me. He cracked a small smile before putting down his book.

"Are you okay Kurt? You almost hit the ground hard before, and you look very pale and sickly now. Are you hungry or thirsty? Can I get you anything?"

I stared at him for only a few more seconds before swallowing the lump in my throat and looked down at my hands. I knew I had to get out of here before he found out and tried to shove food down my throat, or even call my father. That couldn't happen.

_I wasn't hungry. Just as long as I didn't see any food, I wasn't hungry. I have to get out of here, before something goes terribly wrong. All I have to do is find my bag and walk out. _

I could feel him staring at me, but I was too scared to move. Even if he is really cute that doesn't help the fact that he's acting like a pedophile right now. I slowly looked up from my hands to the floor around the bed, desperately searching for my bag, slowly expanding my search before I had to get up off the bed.

I slowly stood up, swaying a little bit on my feet before looking around the whole bed, not seeing my bag anywhere. I turned towards Blaine, watching as he moved to his desk, and took my bag off of his chair. He grinned a little bit before handing the bag over to me.

"I hope I didn't creep you out or anything. Are you sure you're okay Kurt? You look like your about to faint again. When was the last time you ate something?"

I quickly tore the bag out of his hands, and threw the strap over my shoulder. I shot him a cold glare.

"That's none of your business Blaine. I'm fine. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, and I don't need anyone, especially you butting into my business. So, don't follow me when I leave again, because I don't need a stalker following me home."

The smirk that was playing on his lips fell to a frown while his eyes softened slowly. I made my way to the door, hoping he didn't follow me again. I laid my hand on the cool brass doorknob, twisting it before I heard the two words I didn't want to be reminded of. The two words I didn't want to hear because they defined me so well.

"You're scared."

I took a deep breath, pushing back the tears starting to form in my eyes. My hand paused on the doorknob.

"You feel like you have no one turn to. No one to talk to that will understand your pain, and your suffering. You feel as if you starve yourself, than eventually you'll become dead, or invisible. You think that life is never going to get better, and that no one will notice when you're gone. But, I'll notice…"

_How does he know how I feel? Lucky guess, maybe, but, most likely not. He can't know how I feel. He's at this prep school. It's made up of all of these boys that seem so perfect, and don't know what the real world is like. These are the boys that get shit handed to them on golden plates. It isn't really fair when I think about it. They get to live these perfect lives, in this perfect school, and perfect town, while I get the shit beaten out of me every day. He won't notice when I'm gone either. Unless he does stalk me. I can't even think about that right now, because that is so fucking creepy. I've known this boy for what two or three hours, and he thinks he has me all figured out. I don't think so. _

"…I'll notice because I went through the same exact thing. Several times I thought about taking my own life, thinking I was better off. That it was the only choice I had. But, then my dad found this school, and transferred me immediately. Being here pretty much saved my life. And, that's why I want to reach out. I want to help you get through what you're going through."

I turned around surprised to hear those words coming out of his mouth. I tried holding in my thoughts, but I just couldn't, it was time for me to stick up for myself, even though this guy was trying to be nice.

"You have no fucking idea what I'm going through! I don't need to be in this stupid school to 'get better'. Who said I even had a problem? And, I'm not a fucking charity case, another thing to put onto your résumé for Harvard or Yale. _'I saved a boy that was about to take his own life because that's what everyone does when they get bullied.'_ I don't need your help! I've dealt with this almost my whole life. I'm capable of getting through high school without some prep boy throwing advice in my face."

After I finished my little rant, I spun around, yanked the door open and made my way down the hallway, and ran out any door that led me outside.

I got outside relieved to be out of the stuffy and expensive school. My eyes searched wildly for my car, but couldn't find it. An idea popped into my head, telling me that I was in the dorm section and not the main building where I parked my car. I quickly did a three sixty hoping to find the main building. All I saw was several other buildings that looked exactly the same as the one I just left. I knew I had to act quickly before Blaine came to come get me again.

Several students carrying books started to make their way to the building I was currently standing in front of. I noticed two of those students happened to be the other two that confronted me before. I ducked my head quickly and made a mad dash past them. I didn't stop running until I spotted my car. I slid into the driver's side, throwing my bag in the back.

I felt like I was going to fall asleep any second, so I quickly put the key in the ignition, and tried to get out of the parking lot, and far away from this school. But, before I could actually get out of the parking lot, Blaine stepped in front of my car, causing me to slam on my brakes.

_What the fuck?! You have got to be kidding me! I am about to just go and run him over. Why can't he get it through his head that I don't need his help? Wait…what is going on? Oh my god. I think I'm going to run over all of them. _

I watched as Blaine started gathering up boys and making them all stand in front of my car too. He looked me straight in the eye, directing me to step out of the car. I hastily put up one finger, while formulating a plan in my head. I made it look as if I was getting of my car, but hurriedly put my car into reserve, backed up, and made a complete circle around the parking lot, before heading out of it. I looked over to see Blaine standing right next to my car. I looked him square in the face before I flipped him off and sped out onto the main road.


End file.
